Happy Haunting
by Mupyeong
Summary: Not even kids believe in ghosts these days. Not even Tsuna does. But wait, who is it, who tugs at his covers at night?
1. Chapter 1

Finally, after half a year of travelling and moving from uncles and aunts of third grade and further to other relatives, Tsuna ended up in America, where one of his dead relatives once lived. His widow, who had moved away with a new lover and tried to rent their old house often enough without much success, left it for him just the moment he asked. And he didn't even have to pay! No questions, not really a contract, just one sign and he could move in.

Yes, he wasn't a master of the english language and yes, his parents had thrown him out at the age of 22 (time for him to get onto his own feet) and just sent him a bit of money every week to live from, but this was just a Jackpot! Who was he to refuse?

And on top of that, this wasn't just a house, it was a real Villa. One like those you'd see in those magazines for rich people and in a nice, clean neighbourhood full of spoiled kids, old grannies and dogs called fluffy and princess. And somewhere around here, there just had to be a good job for him. He already imagined everything he wanted to do. Tomorrow, he would stand up, nice and refreshed and make himself known to some of the neighbours and ask around if someone had a nice little business he could work at. They would laugh at him and tell him that such a nice boy would get a job instantly and he would work at a nice, clean place, with a nice boss and maybe marry his daughter and get rich.

_Goodbye, Kyoko, it was hard to accept that you left me for Longchamp, but it's okay! I heard american woman would be nice and sweet and soon we can meet up at my villa and you will face my pretty wife and think that you should've married me because Longchamp is just a total loser and..._

Okay, he had to accept that he really missed her, first. And to clean up his blubbery face. After they had broken up, he hid in his room for nearly a month. After he finally came out again, he looked like one of those teenagers who tried to grow their first beard which means, totally stupid. And he smelled and was dirty and hungry because he was too scared to sneak outside of his room whenever someone else was at home. To top that, the first day he came out of the house, Kyoko was walking arund with Longchamp, hand in hand and smiling like an idiot.

Of course, he ran away, scaredy cat he was. Soof after that, his parents threw him out and now here he was.

He shrugged nervously, before he started to walk up inside of the big house in front of him and pulled the keys out of his pocket, slowly shoving it inside of the keyhole. Something inside crashed.

Wait, his aunt - the widow was one of his far related aunts - told him that everything was set inside. What, if there were some thiefs? He heard lots of stories about robbery in neat little villages and most of them endet at the hospital or worse - at the cemetery.

_Okay, Tsuna, keep calm. That can't be a brutal murderer inside there. You don't have any luck at all but it can't be enough misfortune to kill you._

He thought for himself before he opened the door, noticing an old lady - she looked like one of those who used to sit behind curtains and watch their neigbours - who looked pretty interested at what would happen.

Tsuna really expected something creepy like gigantic spiders jumping onto him or some stupid teenagers with horror masks who wanted to make fun of him but nothing happened. There was just this really pretty hallway instead and the stairs. Ironically, he laughed at himself. He should stop to panic so fast. It was perhaps just a cat or something who sneaked inside the house through an open window.

The cause of the noise laid in front of his feet. It was an old vase, or what was left from it. Lifting his suitcases and his bag, however he managed to get all of his stuff here, and stepped inside of the house and set his stuff in a corner next to the door. Somewhere around here just had to be a broom to clean this mess up. Another dull sound was heard, this time from under the stairs. Fast, Tsuna made his way to the small door and opened it. This time it was just a closet with cleaning items. Fast he found the source of that noise. It were a few bottles which fell from one of the shelves. However they managed to do so. Next to the bottles was what he searched for, a handsweeper. Smiling, he took it from the shelve and turned around.

Tsuna shivered as he felt a cold as cold air hit his body. For the moment, he ignored it and went back to the door to sweep up the mess. What a great start.

As he had finished with the floor, he looked up to search his frontyard for a bin and nearly threw the shards away as to grew eyes looked into his. But soon, the two eyes turned out as a big, black cat, that sat in front of him and stared into Tsuna's camarel colored eyes.

"Hiii! You nearly gave me a heart kaspar, big guy. What are you doing here?", Tsuna asked, laying the handsweeper away and reaching out to the cat. Slowly, he touched the soft fur and fondled the cat behind it's ear. At first, it purred loudly and snuggled into Tsuna's hand, but suddenly it seemed to change it's mood and scratched his finger. Before Tsuna could react, it jumped above his head and disappeared inside of the house, into some room.

"HIII! Hey, com back here!", the boy squealed and turned around, but he couldn't even make out one hair of the cat. Curious, he looked at his hand, but... there was no scratch. Maybe the cat belonged to someone and her claws were too short to hurt someone?

_Whatever, at least I'm not that alone now._

With that, Tsuna stood up, threw the shreds away and went back inside the house, closed the door behind him and started to carry his luggage upstairs to get his stuff into the wardrobes as soon as he picked out a room for himsel.

Poor Tsuna, who didn't even know that he was everything but alone in that house.

-------

Yeah, new fanfiction until I have planned the story for Troubled a bit more.

What will happen to Tsuna inside the house and who exactly are his roommates? Maybe you find out if you ask them yourself in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyheyhey, Thank you for following this Fanfiction until now!

But please remember, don't play with these things! It can be dangerous.

------

It was evening, when Tsuna had finally managed to put all of his stuff into a big, dusty shelve. He had chosen a room with big windows from which he could look into the backyard and managed to look around the house.

Normally, it was too much space for just one person alone and too much to clean, but if he'd really marry a girl and they'd get children, then the house would turn out as pretty little. While searching for a bathroom, Tsuna found out more about the rooms and where he could find what. This house had a loft with one of these creepy stairs and a door at the end. On the first floor, there were three bedrooms and one bathroom, not to forget the closets and one room without use.

In the ground floor, there were the kitchen, living room, a junk room, the entrance and another big room without any use and a second bathroom. The furnishing looked antique, but the kitchen was a bit more modern. It was pretty, but he would have to change a few of the furniture pieces to make the room a bit more friendly. At the moment it looked a bit more like one of these haunted houses you could see on TV in late night shows. Good for Tsuna, that he'd stopped to believe in this kind of stuff a while ago.

And not to forget the door to his cellar.

He didn't went down there, but he could see a few more rooms for stuff he didn't need everytime, and a door to a washing room.

Really, too much space for one person alone.

Maybe he could rent a few rooms to students? That would earn him a bit extra money and he wouldn't be alone in here. Cold air hitted his back and he looked behind himself instinctively. Nothing was there. Somehow, he felt as if someone looked at him. Really intensive. He laughed. He really was going to get paranoid again after years. Still chuckling, he shook his head a bit and moved towards the sink to get a bit of cold water into his face to wake up.

Nervously, he rubbed the cold fluid over his face to calm himself down.

Fast, he rubbed his eyes with his sleeves dry and took a breath, which means, he tried. A horrible stench suddenly filled the air und made Tsuna cough and choke. Tears shot into his eyes and Tsuna clasped his hands in front of his mouth and nose, running out of the kitchen, into the hallway, just to meet with an even worse stench, coming from the closet below his stairs. Was something rotting in there? Maybe his aunt had left something in there and he just didn't notice it until now. Whatever it was, it smelled really horrible. It smelled like rotting eggs. But how was it possible that he didn't notice it until now! Rubbing his eyes, he tried to figure out where the stench came from. Looking around, he noticed a greenish gray fog coming out from the closet from beneath his stairs. Tsuna went pale. That wouldn't be good, that would be the most horrible thing to happen. What, if the house had suddenly started to burn down? Panicking, Tsuna stood in front of the door, forgetting about the stench and looking around nervously, thinking about what to do. He went pale.

_Okay Tsuna, try to remember how to extuingish fire. Ah!_

And there was the solution. You could put a fire out if you suffocated it! Fast, he ran around the house to grab a random carpet up from somewhere and pull the door open and threw the carpet inside. For a split second, he could see two green eyes looking at him, before the carpet covered them. First, Tsuna thought, he made a mistake and he had hallucinations from the stench, but the carpet didn't fall down as it was supposed to. It hung there in the air and bulged, as if someone was beneath it. That was really weird, especially as the carpet moved a bit. That was enough to scare the hell out of Tsuna. Shrieking with a high voice, Tsuna took a step back and the carpet started to float out of the closet, made a few circles and whatever or whoever was underneath it floated into the living room from where he got the carpet at first. With widely opened eyes, Tsuna followed the figure and took a look at where the feet should have been, but there were none. Whoever it was, he ignored the law of gravity.

Trembling, Tsuna felt his heart fall down into his feet and felt as he'd faint at every moment, but he didn't. A few chairs got knocked over by the thing in the carpet as it seemed to run into them and after it fell down, too, and stood up again, Tsuna could feel his legs move and heard his own voice screaming with fear. As if the.... thing... was surprised by Tsuna, it turned around and started to move towards him.

Faster than a lightning, Tsuna ran upstairs and into his bedroom, like a little kid and rushed into his bed, to hide beneath the covers. He wouldn't move an inch away from here! No, never, not in a thousand years. That was way too weird. He saw a floating carpet, just now. That wasn't a bird or a human being or some other kind of animal. But he also wasn't hot to find out what it really was. Best would be to forget it and live on as if nothing happened. Yes, that would be the ultimative solution.

Tsuna's heart raced as if there was no tomorrow and his blood pressure was definitely above 300. His only thought was that he really hoped that thing wouldn't have followed him till now. And even more, that it wasn't a monster that was going to eat him up alive. Fantasy was a cruel thing.....

As nothing happened after half an hour, Tsuna thought, everything was over. He had calmed down a bit by now and was ready to look outside of his bedroom if there still was something. Slowly, he shoved the covers down, his stress level raised again and he wanted nothing more than to cry at the moment. Or to scream and run away, never turn back again. Back to mommy and daddy perhaps.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. It was a bit painful, as the vanishing daylight flowed into his room, and his eyes took a moment to adjust. But finally, he could look around again. At first sight, everything seemed to be normal. Nothing floated around, no smoke, no smell. But why was his bed pressed down next to his legs?

Tsuna could feel his right eye twitching and his sight slowly wandered to the exact place where something just had to be.

And as he saw the carpet sitting next to him on his bed, his heart stopped for a moment, he didn't breath and everything went silent.

A second later, the young man fell back into the bed and fainted.

Even the carpet seemed shocked and jumped up to fall down onto the floor as whatever was underneath it, flew through the floor, leaving Tsuna alone with whatever else was in the house and manifestating at the end of the bed right now.

"Kufufufufu~, so you're the dear housekeeper for now? What a nice coincidence you came here to make my life a bit more amusing. It nearly got boring.", a voice said into the room and just stared at the young man in the bed with hungry eyes. Yes, this was going to be real good fun. He would just have to wait until the man relaxed a bit more to have a little bit of fun with him.

------

Oh my god! Yes, I know, that you know, who the last one was, but who are the others? What will happen in the future to poor Tuna in this big bad house?


	3. Chapter 3

It was late at night, Tsuna laid in his bed and slept peacefully. His dreams centered around Ice Cream and relaxing in the garden, while his mother brought him some drinks. It was actually pretty warm with his light covers out there as the sun didn't shine that much. It was a relieving feeling to be at home and to get served by his parents and have someone around, who would talk to him and like him no matter what.

Snoring silently in these sweet dreams, he didn't noticed when his covers got tugged. In his dreams, his mother tried to put them under his feet, so that he didn't freeze. And at first, it was just a bit and it didn't change much of a position of them at all, but the longer it lasted, the stronger it got. With every tug the covers slipped down more and more, until they revealed the torso of the sleeping boy's body. A bit unnerved by this, Tsuna shoved his covers back over his face and snuggled into the soft, warm cloth, to stay inside of his dreamland a bit longer.

But whatever it was, it didn't want to give up so soon. Instead, the pulling and tugging got worse and it was hard to fight it back while sleeping, so his mind forced Tsuna's eyes awake, to see, whatever was going on outside of his head. Mumbling he lazyly lifted one of his eyelids and it took a count of exactly 3,9 seconds for him to get the message from his eyes to his head, that something invisible shoved down his covers and was now actually tugging at his shorts, after it threw his covers down onto the floor and after a total of 4,57 seconds, Tsuna screamed like a little girl. Hastily, he wanted to run out of his bed, but got forced back onto it and something held him down. Something, he couldn't even see at all.

The good thing was, it worked, bad was, after a few moments a cool airlike hand clasped onto his mouth and made him shut up.

_"Mkufufufufufu~ What a nice little housekeeper-san. But you seem a bit cold, let me help you warm up, fufufu~."_

A deep voice snarled, and Tsuna could feel fingers moving along his sides and hips. The only thing he could do, was, to give some muffled sounds and try to grab the invisible intruder. But it didn't matter how often he grabbed at the sneaky hands, he couldn't touch them. He culdn't even see the intruder. There was just old air hitting his body, pushing him down and giving him chills like he was being touched by hands. If this was a nightmare, it was the worst he ever had. The cool fingers tickled his skin and gave him goosebumps.

Tsuna tried to scream again, but the hand still kept his mouth shut. Which meant, he could open his mouth, but he couldn't scream. His voice just came out a bit muffled so he had to give up after a while. He tried to struggle again, moved his body to get away from that thing and as he thought, he wouldn't make it, the hands suddenly disappeared. That meant, he couldn't even see the hands before, but now it was like they had disappeared completely. Just the cool mass still leaned up on to him and something lip-like kissed his mouth and a wet, icy thing went straight into his mouth and started to caress his tongue.

Whimpering, he wanted to push the mass away, but he just grabbed the air again. He could breath through his mouth, but he couldn't close it. If this was a dream, it was really weird. He felt stupid kissing, yeah, kissing the air. His belt went unbottoned and got thrown out of the bed in a matter of seconds, as fast as his pants were down, leaving Tsuna in his Shorts and his Sweatshirt. This whole scene seemed a little bit familiar to him. Oh, yes, he fell unconcious after something similar to this happened. Except for the fact that the carpet didn't give him a french kiss!

After a while, the mouthlike thing went away and started to attack his throat and neck, making Tsuna mewl and tremble even more. Whatever it was, it was skilled and it somehow felt good. His body was heated up and the thing was cold as ice, but these feelings made up for it. It was too good to be real. Oh, this had to be a dream! A really messed up one, but a dream.

Tsuna already wanted to give up and kissed back, arched his back and moaned softly, but then, just one moment later, a loud bang was heard and everything went silent again. The fingers were gone, just his shirt was half way up and his shorts were half way down. Was this really just a dream? Well, his freezing body said no, but this whole thing with the touches and the bang at the end was normal if he would have had a dream. And normally these kinds of dreams ended with a loud sound at the best points.

Breathing heavily, he stood up and stared at the floor for a while. He thought about it a bit more, about what it could've been, if it even was real. Maybe it was fullmoon or he had just eaten something wrong, maybe it was the shock from before and these were some after effects?

It was one hour later, four or five in the morning, Tsuna thought as he didn't even look at the clock earlier, when he sat in the kitchen, drinking some coffee. The clock was too far away and he wasn't really interested in the time right now. He was more interested in the things the house kept secret from the world outside. Things like the fully stuffed fridge, which was filled to it's extenses like the shelves and cupboards. Just like someone left the things on purpose or ran away from here. But the last suspicion was more plasuible, cause in one of the rooms he even found clothes from another men. Even cigarettes and something that smelled like gunpowder laid around in some shelfs, packed neatly into little boxes.

Something was wrong with this house, he'd just have to find out what it was.

If he thought about it, it really was suspicious, that his aunt just gave him this house. For nothing. And when he got his keys, he swore he could hear something like 'finally I've gotten rid of that thing'. Now he was just to find out what it was all about. Best would be, before he went insane and get thrown into the asylum.

Should he start smoking to get his nerves to calm down? It really tickled in his fingers to take one of the cigarettes and smoke it to keep his blood pressure down. Or to drink a big glass of the whiskey he found in the living room.

After he confirmed himself over and over that this all was just a bad dream and he had just slept bad, he could finally settle down a bit but he wasn't ready to sleep yet. It wouldn't make sense, though, as it was already this late in the morning. A look at the clock told him that it was around five. He would have to stand up in one or two hours anyways.

Without thinking anymore, Tsuna decided to just grab the pack of cigarettes he found in the kitchen and to pour himself a glass of whiskey.

It didn't take long for him to find a glass that was big enough for him to calm down and small enough so that he didn't get drunk. And Tsuna was everything but a strong drinker. Sighing slightly, he sat down at the table again and reached out for the cigarettes, but they weren't there.

"What the-?!"

He looked under the table, nothing. He reached out for the second stool, looked at it. Nothing. He knew he put them there and there was no other place he could have put them at. Just the place in the living room, where he got the whiskey from. Fast, he stood up and looked at the shelve but he didn't even find them there. Okay, that was it. He was definitely going insane. And if, then it could have been possible that he forgot them at the same place, he found them.

Tsuna walked back into the kitchen and opened the shelve in which he had found the cigarettes earlier. Nothing inside here. Did he just imagine, that there were some cigarettes?

Okay, he had to admit that it was healthier this way and turned around to go and sit down at the table, to drink his whiskey. But the glass was empty, still, the bottle was missing some of the fluid. Nervously, Tsuna stared at the glass and the bottle. He should try it again to try out if he was still sane or if he even imagined things like pouring himself a drink. And what would come after that? Forgetting to go to toilet when needed, his name, his humanity? Was he cursed to live as an animal in the woods if he really had some strange psychic illness? With a stern look on his face, he grabbed the bottle and poured the liquor into the glass, slammed the bottle back onto the desk and heaved the glass of whiskey to drink it. Fast, he pulled his head back and skipped the glass to let the liquor flow into his mouth but there wasn't any. Not even one drop touched his tongue or even his lips or anything.

Grumbling, he looked at the empty glass in his hand. This thing shouldn't have any holes. If it had, there should be some puddles on the desk and there definitely weren't some. Cold air hit him and suddenly he could feel eyes staring at him. Did someone want to make fun out of him? Maybe someone ran around here and played with his anxiety, that would be more than just possible!

No one needed a reason to joke with dame-Tsuna. No one felt sorry for him and everyone seemed to enjoy seeing Tsuna in pain. Something in Tsuna's head made a clicking sound in that moment and he felt anger building up inside of him. And it wanted a way out of his body.

"Okay, I've had enough of all this! Whoever you are, show yourself so that I can kick you out of my house!", he shouted at the peak of sanity, with a hysteric voice. His anger overflowed from his body and then, there it was again, out of nowhere. This disgusting laughter.

_"Mkufufu~, why are you screaming so loud, Dear Housekeeper-san? Our dear former Housekeeper-san was just allowing himself a drink to calm down from the shock of having such a cute kitten inside here."_

_"Shut up, Pineapple head! That's my whiskey and I can drink it whenever I want to!"_

Two different voices started to argue in front of him, or so Tsuna thought. Something was really wrong now. Where was the Tetris melody?

"Would someone mind to tell me what's going on in here?!", the brown haired boy asked loud to get noticed. They really seemed to ignore him like he was some kind of pet and his owners argued because he peed onto the floor or something. An argument broke out between the two voices and Tsuna just grumbled. One always snarled and had this perverted sound as if the person behind the voice was being erected, made Tsuna blush somehow, while the other had a smokey, deep voice and was busy, throwing vulgar words at the perverted one. The young man was astonished by a sudden realization. There were no microphones or radios around the house, except for the TV, which would mean, that he had just started to talk to hot air. With... floating cigarettes. The smoke came out of air in rings and floated to the top of the room, disappeared as the smoke spreaded at the ceiling of the kitchen.

_"Also, I cannot understand why that stupid idiot threw a carpet at me! And stop laughing, stupid, perverted pineapple head!"_

Tsuna looked puzzled. He was going to live with hot, smoking air that shouted vulgar insults around.

_"Mkufufu~, my dearest housekeeper-san wouldn't do something like that to me. Moreover, he was so willing just before. I feel sorry for you that you weren't smart enough to try it out first, fufufu~. Just to hope that he won't find out."_

And cold, hot, pervy air which seemed to like grabbing at people and clothes.

Living in this house would be dead awesome. That was for sure.

------

Yay! Finally I'm starting to let my writing blockade behind me! I will update Troubled soon, and I hope you're still interested in the story!

I wont spoiler, but maybe someone will know who the 'he' is, Mukuro mentioned?

See you soon!


End file.
